Mysterio
Mysterio is a former special effects expert that uses his knowledge of of special effects to make it appear that he has mystic powers and uses them to commit crimes. History Early life Quentin Beck was once a special effects expert that worked on several Hollywood movies. During the filming of a movie he was working on the cast and crew were shooting a car chase scene on location at the Brooklyn Bridge. The scene involved several explosions. However, Quentin Beck placed a mortar on the bridge without a city permit. The mortar made an even bigger explosion than was the director had wanted (which was Beck intention) and it damaged the rotor of a helicopter and the helicopter made a crash landing on the bridge. As Spider-Man arrived he got the pilot out of the helicopter before it exploded. When Spider-Man went after Beck he started a fire in an attempt to get away from Spider-Man. However, as Beck ran away Spider-Man was able to capture him in his web. Quentin Beck then swore that he would get revenge on Spider-Man right before he was arrested. Revenge One year later Beck was released from prison and began to create plans to frame Spider-Man by impersonating him. Quentin Beck also developed holocubes which were small devices capable of projecting realistic 3D images. Once Beck was ready he disguised himself as Spider-Man and robbed the Metropolitan Museum. He was even able to duplicate Spider-Man's powers by using his knowledge of special effects. The real Sppider-Man then became a public enemy. The next day the police, Peter Parker and J. Jonah Jameson were at the Metropolitan Museum. As Jameson was reporting on Spider-Man theft Mysterio appeared in a cloud of smoke. Mysterio then told the press that he will defeat Spider-Man and that he also wants the press present when he does it. Mysterio then turns into a tornado and crashes throught the museum ceiling which causes a cave in. As everyone runs for safety the ceiling appears undamaged. Peter then learned that what he saw was just an illusion. Mysterio later posed as Spider-Man and robbed the Brooklyn Bridge Mall in an attempt to lure Spider-Man there which was a success. As Spider-Man attempts to tackle Mysterio je disappears and Spider-Man realizes that it was just another illusion. The real Mysterio then appeared and told Spider-Man that he will fight him in the same place where he ruined him. A hole then appeared behind Mysterio leading to the Brooklyn Bridge. As Mysterio went through it Spider-Man followed him. However, it was just another illusion. A short while later Spider-Man arrived at the Brooklyn Bridge and confronted. However, people believed that Spider-Man was a thief and Mysterio was a hero so the crowd was booing Spider-Man. By using his weapons (which he created to simulate super powers) Mysterio was able to defeat Spider-Man and send him into the river. That same night J. Jonah Jameson reported on how Mysterio was able to defeat Spider-Man and even called him a real hero. Spider-Man was eventually able to track Mysterio to the abandoned movie studio called Wonder Studios. Mysterio was then able to lure Spider-Man into a trap where he battles several robots that looked like monsters. However, Spider-Man was able to defeat them. Mysterio then revealed that he also kidnapped J. Jonah Jameson and Terri Lee and was about to kill them by dropping them onto a bed of spikes. After saving Jameson and Lee four robotic Mysterio's and the real Mysterio appeared aiming weapons at Spider-Man. By trusting his spider sense, Spider-Man was able to attack the real Mysterio. Mysterio was then arrested by Terri Lee and was taken to prison. Equipment Mysterio's holocubes are small objects capable of projecting realistic 3D holograms. Quentin Beck's Mysterio costume also has several weapons incororated into it. Appearances *The Menace of Mysterio In the comics In the comics Quentin Beck had short black hair and later shaved his head bald. In Spider-Man: The Animated Series, Beck was given long blonde hair that he kept in a ponnytail. In the comics Quentin Beck was also a special effecs expert and stunt man for Hollywood movies. Beck then saw this as a dead-end job and became an actor. However, Beck's acting was poorly recieved. After this Beck used his expertise in special effects to become a criminal called Mysterio. The part of Beck's back story where he made an explosion on a movie set bigger than it had to be and being caught by Spider-Man and arrested (which led to Beck's hatred for Spider-Man and him wanting to get revenge) was original to Spider-Man: The Animated Series. In the comics Spider-Man and Beck only met each other after Beck became Mysterio. Trivia *Had a sixth season been produced Mysterio would have been revealed to be alive and in possession of the Time Dilation Accelerator. Mysterio would have used the Time Dilation Accelerator to open a portal to another dimension and bring Dormammu into our world. Spider-Man would have then teamed up with Ghost Rider to defeat both Dormammu and Mysterio. Category:A-Z Category:Villains Category:Insidious Six members Category:Spider-Man: TAS Villains